theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Carte Blanche
"Carte Blanche" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of The Shield and the 17th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on January 28, 2003. Vic sets out to overthrow the Armenian Mafia in Farmington, with the reluctant help of Captain Aceveda. Meanwhile, Danny's career is threatened by Yassirah Al Thani's lawsuit. Finally, Claudette revisits an old case while Dutch intervenes amidst his frustration with the Marcy Lindhoff case. Synopsis Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky (credit only) * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Lucinda Jenney as Lanie Kellis * Shaun Duke as Alex Eznik * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * Cheryl White as Marissa * Ronreaco Lee as Taylor Orrs * Veena Bidasha as Yassirah Al-Thani * Chris Payne Gilbert as Charlie Foster * Don Maloney as Lance Hinkle Co-starring * Jonathan Neil Schneider as Manny Sandoval * David Caprita as Hagop * Terrence Flack as Tike * Woon Young Park as Korean Community Leader * Esther K. Chae as Officer Donna * Mario Prado as Aaron Hamad * Mahryah Shain as Doug * Nansi Aluka as Yassirah's Friend * Kasha Kropinski as Patty Ann Hinkle Featuring * Autumn Chiklis as Cassidy Mackey * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Aron Kader as Hrach * Vaz Andreas as Kolb * Tariq Jalil as Abu Ibish * Robert Isaac Lee as Program Guy * Greg Joung Paik as Korean Aide * Cati Jean as Dancer Uncredited * Erik Betts as The Shooter * Ryun Yu as Pastor Sung * Jennifer Zivolich as Armenian Dancer * Tony Stoll as Officer Ricky * Unknown as Black Sergeant Officer ( background ) Featured Music Running in order as they appear by scenery * Geddin Ug'Lee - Extreme * Tresspasser - Bad Medicine * The Rythme Machine - The Kick * Narine Shahbazian - Broyi Broyi * John Fiddy, Grahame McLean - Everytime We Meet Episode Title The term "carte blanche" means to give someone unrestricted power to act at his/her own discretion. This might refer to Captain David Aceveda giving Detective Vic Mackey the authority to operate within boundaries of the law on his effort to bring down Alex Eznik as leader of the Armenian Mafia. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: February 25, 2006 ** France: August 22, 2007 * This is the only episode of Season 2 that Curtis Lemansky did not appear. Despite this, Kenneth Johnson was credited. * The stolen police badge that Hrach uses is the one that Nasso stole from Shane Vendrell in the episode "The Quick Fix". * The episode was broadcast two days after the Super Bowl XXXVII where the Oakland Raiders lost 48-21 to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. Dutch acknowledges this when he mentions to Claudette Wyms that he lost "$100 bucks on the goddamn Raiders." * This is the first mention in the show of the Armenian Money Train. Quotes * Lanie Kellis: You thought of that while you were on a morphine drip? * Vic Mackey: Well, stolen guns put me there. I had three weeks to figure out how to get them off the street. * Tike: I'd like to see a warrant. * Vic Mackey: I'd like to see Anna Kournikova naked on a waterbed. External Links * "Carte Blanche" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 2 Category:Pages needing attention